Systemdude
by systemdude625
Summary: This is a life story of a kid named Systemdude that is from the Hidden Cloud Village but was given up to the Hidden Mist to get back a P.O.W, and later forgotten in the Mist village
1. Chapter 1

Systemdude

By Logan McCourry

In the hidden Cloud Village there is a clan named the lightning clan that always had great ninja come out on the family tree. One year the hidden Mist Village the rival Village of the clouds toke one of their great ninja and know that if they didn't get him back they would lose the war. The Mist Village would only let the ninja go free if they hand over a ninja from the lightning clan. The lightning clan had no choice so they sent a baby that didn't even show the trait of the lightninggun, the blood line trait that gave them enormous speed and great tracking ability. The trait should show up when they were born but the baby didn't. They thought the baby was useless because of it so they gave the baby to the Mist Village and they got their elite ninja back.

A couple of years later the war was over, but the baby was forgotten. The Mist Village put the baby up to adopt. A family of ninjas adopted him and trained him. They thought of a name for him and from that day on they called him Systemdude. Systemdude has great math ability so he was able to calculate the odds of his moves he made and what the opponent could do. He got a 4.0 grade point average in the academy. He past the genin exam with flying colors. He was put in squad 2 with Jin and Slanky. His Sensei was Rune a Jonin (elite ninja). Everyone in squad 2 had a bloodline trait, but Systemdude had the weirdest one. Jin was able to teleport anywhere he could see and Slangy's is able to move faster then anyone including Systemdude. All there were physical Bloodline trait and had nothing to do how they looked, but if you saw Systemdude use his Bloodline trait you would see that he would have a lightning bolt right in the middle of his eye. Systemdude was the only one in the village that had that bloodline trait so he calculated the odds and well the odds were 0chance that he from the Mist Village. On that day he decided that he would find out what village he was from.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sensei Rune, am I really from the Mist Village?"

"Of course you are, you wouldn't be here if you weren't."

"Well then," Systemdude replied, "why am I the only one in this village that has the bloodline trait 'lightninggun.'"

"Your just a weird boy."

"Sensei that isn't funny."

"It wasn't meant to be funny. Oh and by the way you guys are going to the Chuunin selection exams."

"Yes!" I replied jumping with joy, "We get to fight ninjas from other villages, not those boring D-rank missions we always do."

"Joy." Jin said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Slanky said real fast nodding is head up and down really fast.

"As your sensei I have to worn you that there going to be vary strong so don't underestimate your opponent. That is all I have to say for now so dismissed."

That night I was thinking of techniques that I need to brush up on. I was so exited about the exams that I only got six hours of sleep. That morning I at some breakfast not a lot for I get a stomachache on the way to the Leaf Village. I made sure that I had my Hidden Mist Village headband, and my passport or they wouldn't allow me in the village. I went to the decks where the boat to the Leaf Village was and boarded it. It took about a couple of hours until I was back on the shore, even though I was raised in the Mist Village and all their jutsus focuses on water I still like the ground better. Jin and Slanky was there too, but they stayed quiet the whole time. You know how that silence is golden but in this cases if Slanky was quite not saying stuff really fast were you couldn't tell what he's talking about there is a really big problem. Part of Slangy's bloodline trait is to since the presents of chakra and tell what their chakra level is, and when it's high he gets real quite.


	3. Chapter 3

"Slanky what is the problem they can't be that high?"

"Their not, but only one is."

"Who? Can you find out?"

"I will try and that is who we stay away' but the rest of them are ok." Slanky looked around and found no one, but when we got closer to the village he could since it strongly.

"Guys wwwwee havvvvvvve a pr pr pr problem."

"What is it" Jin answered for the first time today."

"Welllll the the the Guy with a lllllot of chchchakra is here and wasn't near us on the bout. Th th that means that he he he has an lllllot of chchchakra. More then any offffff us.

"This might be a fun exam."

"It'ssssssss the guy with the gggourd." Slanky said to identify the person that has I high chakra level.

"We need to stay away from that guy then since Slanky was able to since it from a long distance."

"What made you so talkative lately Jin."

"I've been ready for a chance to fight I guy at his strength for a long time. Is that ok Systemdude?"

"No, but you didn't have to get so moody."

We walked up to the hotel where we would sleep for one day until the Chuunin Selection Exams started.

The next morning the Chuunin Exams began. We met at room 360 on the third floor at Konaho's ninja academy. We were about 30 minutes early so we fond a spot at a desk and sat down. About five minutes before the exams this yellow haired and another 8 people walked in. The Blond brat said, "

"This is a handwritten exam." The examiner on the first exam declaimed, "that there is no cheating and the six officials see you cheating three times in a row you and your teammates are out of here. You have one hour to take the exam so. Fifteen minutes before the test end I'll give you the tenth and final question, but I might not. The clock stoke 11 o'clock. " Begin."

The test was easy. If you figured out that they were more worried about cheating the test it self that tells you that you have to cheat, and the questions were really difficult.

I used my lighninggun's tracking eye to trace the movements of the person in front of me. Luckily that the dressed up Jonin was in front of me, so I got them correct.

"Ok I decided to give the tenth question of this exam. If you answer this question incorrectly you will be sent back to your squads and you can't take the Chuunin Selection Exams ever again. You have a chance to back out know if you want. Just raise your hand. About one-forth of the students gave up when this stupid brat raised he's hand but made this stupid speech that I wasn't going to pay attention. After that no one raised his or her hand.

"Congratulations you all pass." I was just surprised as anyone in that room. "Wait, what's is the meaning of that? We pass already? What about the tenth question." Argue the pink haired rookie from the leaf village

"There was no such thing to begin with or you can call the two-choice question the tenth question."

"What."

"Hey." The blond haired sand ninja screamed, "What was those previous nine questions?! It was all a waste."

"No it not. The nine problems served their purpose. The purpose to test each individual's information gathering skills."

"Information gathering skills."

"First this test's purpose lies in the first rule your pass-fail decision is based on the three person teams. By giving that idea, we have given you unprecedented amount of pressure to try and not be a nuisance to your team.

"Yes, yes, I was kind of sensing that in this test." The stupid brat said.

"B.S." I thought to my self. " That can't be true not what he said at the beginning of the exam."

"But these test problems cannot be solved by you genins. So, most of the people here must have came to the conclusion I have to cheat to get points. In other words, this exam assumed that everyone was going to cheat. So, we sneak in two Chuunin who know the answers to be the targets of cheating. It took a while to find the guy."

"It was obvious. It would be weird not to notice it. Right Hinata?"

"Shut up Brat no one cares what you say and stop talking to that girl Hinata who is beside you."

"But those who just cheated like a fool failed, of course. Why? Information can have greater value then life at times, and in missions and battlefields. Information is contested with the lives of people. The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a third will not necessarily be accurate. Remember this. Getting incorrect information can cause great danger to your teammates and village. So, we made you all gather information in the form of cheating. We kicked out those who were lacking in that field. That's what went on.

"I still can't agree with that last question." Disagreed the blond sand ninja with a giant fan thingy beside her.

"Shut up girl we past the first exam so what's so bad about it." I thought to my self.

"But the tenth question was the main question of the first exam.

"What do you mean?" The pink haired rookie asked.

"Let me explain. The tenth question was a take or not take choice. Needless to say, it was a painful two choice problem. Those who did not take it failed with their teams. If you choice to take it and could not answer it. Your right on taking this exam would have been taken away. It was a very insincere problem. How about this two-choice problem? Lets assume that you have become a Chuunin. Your mission is to capture a secrete document. The number of enemy ninja, their abilities, and armaments were unknown. And there may be traps that the enemy ninja has set up. Now will you accept the mission or not? Just because your life and the lives of your teammates may be in danger, are you able to avoid dangerous missions? The answer is NO. There are missions that carry heavy risks, but cannot be avoided. The ability to show your courage to your teammates when needed, and the ability to get through a bad situation. That is what we look for in a Chuunin, a squad leader. Those who can't beat their fate in a critical situation. Those who give up when given the chance because there is a next year, and their minds sway over an uncertain future. Fools who only carry a light determination like that have no right to become a Chuunin. That is what I believe. I am saying that you here who have chosen to take it gave the right answer for the difficult tenth question. You can deal with the difficulties you will face. You have broken through the entrance. The first exam of the Chuunin Selection Exams ends now. I wish you luck.

"Finally that guy was done talking forever. I mean it. It seemed like a hour went by." Crash! The second examiner broke through the window and put up this piece of cloth that read, "Second examiner Anko Mitarashi as arrived."

I didn't listen to this girl. I was too tired of hearing people talk, but I did hear when she said I would tell your mentors where to meet her in the morning. Everyone got up and left the room, and went back to their hotel rooms or house to get a good night sleep. I went to bed early but I went to explore Konoha. It wasn't that special. I think the Mist Village is way better. There is more in Mist Village has more stuff to look at like the lake and The Great Naruto Bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning we had to meet at this place called the forest of death. I examiner said something about this place but I didn't lesson. I think the examiners talk to long so I zoned them out but, when she held up a piece of paper I started and well lets just say that I didn't know that we had to do paper work before the exam, but of coarse I read it. It was just a piece of paper that said if we died the examiner wasn't responsible for our death. We all three of us sighed or papers. And we started with a heaven scroll.

"Pick a gate to go through and when they open the test is on." My squad picked gate39.

"Begin maggots." Anko screamed."

"Who should we go after first Jin?"

"I think the rookies. What do you think Slanky?"

"Anyone but the guy with the gourd."

"I second that Vote." I said instantly after Slanky suggested it. We ran for about 5 meters north and just in luck there was waterfall ninja just waiting there for the picking.

"Stop before jump in their Slanky we have to make sure there isn't any traps."

"ABOVE." Slanky screamed.

"Move." We jumped out of the why just before the raining Kenai knifes were about to hit us.

"So you think we're like that dimwitted blond brat."

"Well I think so." Raising my hand and waving it in the air.

"But how did you get behind us so fast?" Easily looking straight in their eyes with my lightninggun.

"What is up with your eyes?"

"Well Jin can I have these three."

"Sure go right ahead."

"Thanks." I ran right in the middle of them.

"Man you move fast, but not fast enough."

"What do you mean?" Grapping both of my Kenai in both of my hands with the points outward.

"This is ho-."

"Jin I wanted to do that you take the fun out of everything." Jin was holding two of the waterfall ninja in his hands.

"What 'bout the third one." Asked Slanky."

"I know." I said right after I vanished because of my speed.

"Hi," I said right in front of the third waterfall ninja's face.

"How did you find me?"

"Lets see. I have the ability to decipher the clones from the real one, and find the real one so in other words I tracked you down."

"Oh. That makes since bye." The boy started running away like a little girls. (No offence to little girls)

"Well there is no point running away." I ran right in front of him, and hit him right in the stomach. It knocked him out.

"Yes! Good deal they had the earth scroll."

"Well that was easy now what." Asked Slanky.

"I don't know. I didn't lesson to the examiner. I got too tired of hearing the examiners talk so I muted her out of my head."

"Slanky, Systemdude, you guys or suppose to listen not fool around. Well since I was the only one out of all of us to listen I guess I have to tell you guys. She said when we get both scrolls go head for the tower in the middle of the forest, but I don't know which way is toward the middle."

"Well neither do I."

"Same here."

"I know what we can do we can make a compass and since we came out on the southern gate that means we need to go north so we would need water, a rubber martial, a needle and a magnet."

"Well where do you think we are going to find a magnet in this forest."

"Well it was just a suggestion."

"Stop fighting you two and get a hold of yourself." We stayed there arguing for about 1 hour when we decided to go in the opposite direction we came in this area. One day pasted when we got to the tower.

"I think we should go in and just what there."

" I agree with Systemdude with this one."

"Me to so Slanky, Systemdude let go." We opened the door to the tower and the seal broke on the door.

"What do you think that poster board says?" Pointing at this big white poster board on the far wall in the middle.

"I don't know. Lets read it and find out."

"Great idea Slanky at least someone has I good idea."

"Ha! I was just wondering what it might of said before we read it. You didn't have to get so mad." The Poster read, "If you do not possess heaven gain knowledge, and be prepared. You do not possess Earth, run to the field and seek strength." We stood there looking at the poster for a good thirty minutes before we figured it out.

"I know what to do I think were suppose to open the scrolls now."

"Well it wouldn't help trying." We all gathered around Slanky who had the scrolls in his hands. He gave one to Jin and they both opened the scrolls at the same time. These little hills started to form in the middle of the scroll.

"Get rid of them. There summoning scrolls." Jin and Slanky throw them toward the middle of the floor. Poof.

"Hi guys. You guys went though this exam pretty fast. Did you guys kill anyone?"

"Rune sensei. You're here. Can you explain the poster over there."

"Yea it is white and has black letters."

"Sensei I meant the wording."

"Oh. It means if you lack heaven or knowledge you should study to become smarter and prepare your self to use the knowledge you gain I think, and if you lack Earth or physical strength train and seek strength. That is all you guys what here for the rest of the 5 days, and you can't go back out side. Bye." Rune sensei put id hands in the tiger sign then vanished.

Four days has past and finally a door opened to this big area made of stone and concrete. Everyone who pasted the second exam gathered in front of the Hokage.


	5. Chapter 5

"First off, Congratulations on passing the second exam." Anko said in the background. "We will now have an explanation of the third exam from the Hokage. Everyone listen well. Hokage please do the honors.

"Yes." The Hokage step forward just a little bit. "The third exam will begin. But before the explanation, there's one I want to make clear to all of you. It's the true purpose of this exam. Why we do joint exam with the allied nations. To maintain good relations with the allied nations, and heighten the level of ninja. Do not let those reasons deceive you. This "exam", so do speak, is. The epitome of a between allied nations."

"What do you mean?" The girl with hair tided up like Mickey Mouse questioned."

"If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over and over again. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to chose a place to fight. That was the beginning of the Chuunin Selection Exams.

"Why do we have to do that?" The stupid blonde brat asked. "We're not doing this to select Chuunin?"

"Yes, this Exam does examine those who are worthy of the Chuunin title. Bu, on the other hand, it's also a place where ninja fight and carry their country's dignity. In this Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests. And feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant different in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs decrease. And at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries. In other words, they can put foreign pressure on them."

"So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives." Asked the guy with a dog in his jacket."

"A country's power is the village's power. A village's power is the ninja's power. And a ninja's true power is only born in life-or-death battle. This Exam is also a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line, it has a meaning. And your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chuunin Exam because of it.

"But why do you say it is to promote good relations?" The Mickey Mouse girls questioned.

"I told you at the beginning to not get it confused with that. The custom of shoving one's life and fighting to maintain balance… That is the good relation in the world of a ninja. This is a life-or-death battle for your dream and village's dignity.

"I understand now."

"I don't care. Tell us the details of this life-or-death exam." The gourd carrier said.

"Hmm. Then I will now begin the explanation of the Third Exam, but-." Poof.

"Excuse me, Hokage… I Gekkou Hayate, the judge, will explain."

"Please do."

"Everyone, it's nice to meet you. Everyone, before the Third Exam…cough, cough. There's something I want you to do… cough, cough. Fight in some preliminary matches to see gets to advance to the Third Exam's main battle.

"Preliminary matches?" The Pinked hair rookie asked.

"Preliminary matches? What do you mean?" This other rookie with is hair tided up in a ponytail asked.

"Sensei, I don't understand what you mean by preliminary matches. Why can't we just start the Third Exam with the remaining examines?"

"In this case, it must been because the First and Second Exam were too easy, I don't know… But there are too many examinees left. According to Chuunin regulations, we must decrease the number of participants for the Third Exam.

"Oh, no!"

"As previously mentioned by Hokage, there are many guests for the Third Exam, so… We cannot just have a lot of matches. We are limited on time, as well. So, those who aren't feeling well… Excuse me. If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation… Please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately."

"Well, immediately after the second exam. Well at lest we got done after one day so we were at full straight but I was hungry, but I didn't care I just could what until the main matches and me becoming a Chuunin.

"I forgot to mention this, but you will have one-on-one matches from here on out. So withdraw if you wish."

"I'm not going to give up so easily. Not if I came this far." I thought to myself.

"I'll quit." I heard from the front row. I think the blond haired brat called him Kabuto

"You are Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto? You may leave, then. May I assume there are no more people who wish to retire? Then, let's begin the preliminary matches. It will be a one-on-one match. In other words, it will be like real combat. Now that we have exactly 20 people, we will have 10 matches… And the winners will be able to advance to the Third Exam. There are no rules. You will fight until the other person dies, knocked out… Or admits defeat. If you do not want to die, please give up immediately. However, if I judge that the match is over… cough. I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths. The thing that will hold your destiny…" The examiner looked back at Anko

"Open it." Anko said into the microphone that is attached to her ear. The top left purple panel started to open.

"Will be this. This electric bulletin board, will randomly display the names of the fighters for each match. Without further ado, I will now display the names for the first match." We all stared at the screen while it was randomizing the names. It picked Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akadou.

"Those whose names were displayed, step up. The first match's fighters are Yoroi and Sasuke Uchiha. Are, there any objections?"

"No." Sasuke and Yoroi said at the same time.

"We will know begin the first match. Cough. Everyone other that the two fighters, please move up there." We all went to the back of the room and walked up the stairs. I just leaned ageist the wall waiting for my fight.

"Match 5 Systemdude and Sakura Haruno Please step down for your fight."

"This is going to fun. I get a practice round before the main matches."

"I'm not that easy you know." Sakura told me.

"Slanky, chances of winning."

"High but I since a lot of chakra control from her so be careful, Systemdude."

"Ok." Sakura and I jump of the side and walk in the middle.

"Let the 5th match against Systemdude and Sakura Haruno begin." Sakura jump back and put a Kanai in her hand.

"That's a waste. You couldn't be able to hit me let alone cut me with that Kanai."

"Shut up." Sakura screamed at me while running at me. She swung her hand across the air but I ducked in time. Then she tried to kick me, but I did a back flip.

"Told you so."

"Shut up. I'm not weak."

"I never said that."

"But you implied it."

"So." She ran at me again but this time she made four clones.

"That won't help you. Lightninggun." My eyes turned this light blue color and a lightning bolt had formed right in the middle of my eye.

"What the heck is that?"

"My Kekkai Genkai, or my bloodline trait." I ran behind her so fast she didn't see me, and did some hand signs

"Boar, Horse, Ram, Bird, Tiger. Darkness sphere jutsu." A big black shadow sphere began to fill the arena. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"No just try it I won't give up."

"Has you wish Sakura." The black shadow covered Sakura and me then turned into a giant sphere. "You can't escape. You can't even see, but I can do both." A few minutes later I cancelled the jutsu and Sakura was knock out on the floor. She was bleeding on both of her arms and blood from her mouth.

"The match is over. The winner is Systemdude." I jumped back on the ledges and stood right by Jin and Slanky.

"Do you think I went a little to hard on the girl?"

"No. You did what you had to."

"Yep so it was her fault she didn't give up at the beginning." I walked over where Sakura was laying on the ground. I waited for about 2 matches before she woke up.

"Sorry I went hard on you in our match. I should have went a little easier on you since I have a Kekkai Genkai and you don't."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it."

"Ok." It took about a couple of hour before the matches were over but at least my and my squad made it to the main matches.

"That concludes the Third Exam's preliminary matches. To those who have made it to the main matches of the Chuunin Exam's Third Exam… All but one is here, so congratulations." There are six Konoha ninja, three of the sand ninja, one sound ninja, and three mist ninja.

"I will now begin the explanation for the main matches." The Hokage started to say. "Your main match fights will be shown in front of everyone. We wish for all of you to show off your abilities as your country's representative power. Therefore, the main matches will begin in one mouth.

"We're not going to do it right here, right now?" Asked the blond brat that just got lucky of passing.

"The one mouth is a time to conduct appropriate preparation. In other word, we are going to announce to the feudal lords and head ninja of the individual countries that the preliminary matches have ended. And time is needed to gather those people for the main matches. This is also preparation time for you candidates. This time is used so you can know your enemy and yourself better. It is a time to analyze the information you have gathered during the preliminary matches. The battles we had been just like the real combat situations. It has been done where both parties knew nothing of each other. But the main matches will not be like that. There are those who have revealed everything to their rivals. To make things fair, work hard and improve yourselves on your own in the next month. So, I want to let you guys go, but… There is something important we must do before the main matches."

"What is it? I have to hurry and train!"

"Don't get to hasty Naruto. Take a piece from the box that Anko is holding.

"I'll walk, so take it in turns. Take just one." I was the third one to take one, but I got a high number.

"Okay, everyone got one?" The person from the First Exam asked. "Now, tell me what number you got, starting from the left." When it got to me I said 13, but Jin got 14 so I was version my own team member.

"We will now tell you the match ups for the tournament."

"WHAT!" Naruto answered.

"That's what we drew for?" The ponytail boy said.

"Ibiki, show the match ups." Ibiki turned the clipboard that he was holding around. A tournament bracket was drawn with all our name written on it in order of what the number we drew was.

"I have a question."

"Yeah."

"If it's a tournament, that means there's only one winner, right?"

"No, that's not how it works. These main matches will have judges, including me, Kazekage, as well as the feudal lords and… Head ninja from the other countries, who will be potential clients. These judges will grade you by watching you in the tournament. And those who are qualified to be Chuunin, even if they lose in the first round, will become a Chuunin.

"So there's a possibility that everyone here can become a Chuunin?" Asked the female sand ninja.

"Yes, but that also means that it's possible for no one to become a Chuunin. Winning the matches in the tournaments means that you are able to show off your skills more. Understand, Shikamaru? That is all. We are adjourned until next mouth." We walk out of the tower and the forest, and back into the town.

"Finely it's over that took for ever. I thought I would never see day light again."

"You ever acierate Systemdude."

"Your just mad that you know that I'm going to beat your butt in the main matches. Oh, and Slanky oh do you have in the main matches.

"I have the winner of Naruto and this guy named Neji's fight."

"Cool." We were walking toward our hotel when all of a sudden Slanky froze.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's the problem Slanky?"

"That girl has so much chakra its not even funny." Pointing at a around 16-year-old girl.

"That's impossible. Someone that cute can't have that much chakra. I bet your just trying to freak us out."

"What is that suppose to mean."

"I mean you look more on your hair then on training." Jin answered.

"My name is Systemdude. What's yours?"

"At least someone is kind." Making a snickering face at Jin. "I'm Katara Arumoko."

"Well that explains it."

"What do you mean Systemdude?" Slanky and Jin looked at Systemdude with confused faces.

"OK, but ask me where I got the information because I got no clue where I got it. It just popped in my head. Ok. The legendary Arumoko clan is a powerful clan that is so strong that they had a whole county named after them. They are also known for there beautiful girls in there family, and handsome boys. I want to see how strong so prepare to fight. Jin, Slanky, get out of the way." Slanky and Jin backed up and Systemdude stepped forward toward Katara.

"I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Fine I will let you go first since I challenged you."

"Fine then, but your going to regret that decision."

"Oh well." Katara jumped back and pulled out a Kanai."

"Probability of attacking 50, defending 50." I thought to my self. "Your smart to jump back fare enough to ether attack of defend."

"Thanks for the complement."

"Lightninggun."

"Well then, you used yours I will use mine. Blue Reflection." I started to charge at her without knowing what her Kekkai Genkai abilities. I pulled a kenai out of my weapon pack and cut her on the arm, but she didn't react to it like a normal human being. Then Katara swung her fist right into my stomach. I jumped backward but to late so the punch did hit me but the impact was reduced. I flow backward and landed on my feet sliding backward.

"Thanks for the data. Now I know all about your Kekkai Genkai."

"How."

"The cut on your arm was a test of defense and since you didn't react like a normal human being that means that your defense as increased. The punch that you throw at me was over any level of strength so strength increase, and you shouldn't of hit me with my speed so that also concludes that your speed has increased also. But that can be avoided easily. Boar, horse, hare, bird tiger, darkness sphere jutsu." A sphere of complete darkness swallowed us up.

"So it's just a ginjutsu and you did it right in front of my face."

"You are correct but this ginjutsu is disguised has a ninjutsu so no one knows it's a ginjutsu making me know that those blue reflections of yours allow you to determine the type of jutsu."

"Dispel." Katara shouted to cancel the jutsu with her hands in the position of the tiger hand sign. The dark sphere surrounding us disappeared.

"Ok now lets see how well weapon defense is." I thought to myself. I pulled out three shuriken out of my weapon pack and throw them at her. While she focused at the shuriken in front of her I ran behind her and throw three more shuriken. Katara deflected all the shuriken in front of her and immediately turned around and stopped all of the ones behind. "Well very good Katara. Your weapon defense is very high."

"Well thanks Systemdude but I thought you were going to try your hardest. You're holding back."

"I know I will start going hard on you right now after all the results I have a perfect plan." I used one hand to use this jutsu. "Thousand needles of death." One thousand ice needles came out of me suit and started flouting behind me.

"But you need water to do that jutsu. How is that possible?"

"Easy Katara, some of my armor is made of water. It's just transformed in clothing and weapons." I pointed at Katara and the needles rapidly flow off towards Katara even though I know Katara had 100 chance of jumping in the air. I was right and she did jump into the air. "Tiger." Then I pointed all my fingers downward then put them into the air in a double hand blast form. My fingernails grow long and sharp. "Pin missile jutsu." My long fingernails broke off and flow toward Katara. I also know that this jutsu would miss but I had to do it. Katara quickly dove down and all the missiles missed, but I know all this so I jump exactly were she dove and rapidly punched her in her stomach. When I punched her about 10 times I stopped and landed. Katara fell on her back and scraped it across the ground. "I don't have enough chakra to keep this up." I thought to my self. "I decline. I don't have enough chakra in me to keep doing strategies like that."

"Ok Systemdude I had fun I hope we can do it again some other time."

"Ok Katara I would be looking forward to that. Hey Katara."

"Yeah."

"Friends?" I put my hand out to shake.

"Sure." Katara reached out and grabbed my hand and we shook. Slanky, Jin, and I went to our hotel room and just lied there. I was thinking of a strategy that I could use against Katara in our next fight but it least I meat a new friend. I fell asleep shortly afterward because of the amount of chakra I used in the fight even though I didn't use that much. When I woke up I was in the room by myself. I didn't worry about Slanky or Jin but only about the training I would need to do to get stronger for after I beet Jin I wouldn't be as tired as I would have been if I kept fighting with Katara. I put on my ninja gear and went out into Konoha. I search around in the village looking for a place to train but at the corner of my eye I saw the blond haired brat falling in the hot springs while his sensei was standing on the water. I think the sensei was trying to teach the brat walk on the water. I jumped on the roof and watched. I laughed at the brat each time he fell in. The sensei looked over and saw an old person looking into the lady's hot spring. He made this stupid speech but the old guy just turned around and summed a frog. The frog rapped his tongue around the sensei and through him toward the ground. I laughed so hard I began to cry. After everyone was gone I jumped down onto the water. "I can't believe that kid has so bad chakra control. This is like the ABC to anyone." I was thinking. "Well actually climbing a tree is easier but same dif." I started my search again when I decided to go to their academy and go in their dojo. "Sensei can I use your dojo in the academy."


	7. Chapter 7

"Well of course you can mist ninja." Answered one of the academy teachers. The sensei took me to the dojo where I fond my teammates fighting.

"Hey. Why are guys training with out me?"

"Well because since you're going to fight Jin in the main matches you to should do different training so both of you wouldn't get to familiar with each other moves."

"Well that makes since Slanky." Jin and I agreed at the same time.

"How long have you and Jin been training?"

"Me and Jin have been training for about 5 hours so I think it should be your turn, Systemdude."

"Well I think we should keep on training and not let Systemdude train with us.

"That's not fair. You guys have been training for about five hours so it should be my turn.

"Sorry Jin but I agree with Systemdude."

"Well then you can have the dojo but Slanky is coming with me."

"Actually I'm going to stay with Systemdude."

"Works for me." I exclaimed

"Well then, fine, be that way." Jin screamed. Slanky and I walked up the stairs and then vanished. "Good reddens who needs them. I can train on my own." Jin starts kicking and punching the wood log.

"Yeah Slanky where do you want to train."

"Well Systemdude I think I'm going to go back I been training with Jin all morning. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah go right ahead I'm going to mold my chakra most of the time so it wouldn't be that fun for you anyway."

"Thank you Systemdude. See you at the hotel later. Bye." Slanky ran off and I just found a lake and stood there.

"I wonder if I would be able to use my chakra to control this water. Yeah if that was possible why do we have jutsus so forget that idea?" I start to form hand signs. "Darkness sphere jutsu." The lake and I were swallowed be a giant sphere of darkness. "Man I must be bored I'm doing jutsus without thinking. Dispel." The darkness vanished. I vanish from my spot on the lake and appear behind a kid. "So kid what do you want I'm trying to train." The kid's eyes got wide and slowly turned around

"How were… but you were just… but how…"

"Kid spit it out. I need to get back to my training." I said

"You a genin. You're not supposed to be able to do that yet."

"Well then call me lucky or skilled because I've been able to do that for about a year now."

"Can you teach me Mr.?"

"Sorry kid but I can't. First of all I'm just a Genin not a Jounin, second of all I'm from the mist village so I can't the rules forbid me sorry."

"Well no can see us so come on."

"Sorry kid but no I'm a ninja and I must obey all the rules, so no."

"Well then." The kid kicks me in the shin. "You jerk," and runs off. "I think I'm just going to lay around for the month." I ran back to my hotel room and just lay there for the month doing nothing, just thinking of strategies that I'm going to use ageist Jin. I showed up at the arena a minute early for I can see the surroundings. When everyone arrived we could start but we had to wait 10 minutes for the weird, very serous dude. I think he hates the world. After the 10 minutes he arrived right when the time was up, and the Finals began. Jin and I were up first.


	8. Chapter 8

"The rules are the same as the preliminary matches. It's a one on one match that you can clearly see, and you fight to the death unless the fighter is unable to continue the match and which case I will stop the match right then and there." The examiner stepped back. "Begin!" Both of us jumped back, and Jin pulled out one kunai, holding it in one hand, while I pulled out two and put one in each hands.

"Come on Jin I know you want to start."

"I sure do." Jin ran at me, and then vanished. Then he all of a sudden appeared right in front of me, and almost cut my face but I moved out of the way real fast.

"Is that all you have." Does a hand sign. "Lightninggun." This time I ran at him, and then vanished.

"Where are you System? No matter what you do I'm able to block it."

"Yeah. So, at least I can try." I appeared right behind Jin and swung my arms around almost cutting Jin in the face. Jin teleported to the side a little and almost slashed me but I blocked the attempt with my Kunai.

"If only he didn't have the Kekkai Genkai ability that allows him to teleport anywhere, but the worst part is that he had no physical appearance that tells that he's going to use it," I thought to myself while flipping upside down kick him straight toward the ground, but he did the same thing, he teleported again. But this time he appeared behind me, and with the position I was in I was doomed unless you're a good strategist like me I know how to get out of these situations. He grabbed my waist and pulled me straight down, but the one thing his eye didn't see was that my hands were performing a jutsu. Jin slammed my head right into the ground. My clone stayed there for a little bit then it turned into water.

"Dang! I can't believe I fell for a clone replacement jutsu." Jin looked around trying to see were I could have gone. "Get out here Systemdude. You're just hiding because you know your going to lose this match." Jin Teleported about 5km in the air to see the arena from a bird's eye view. In the time Jin staying in the air until gravity took over he couldn't find Systemdude. Jin appeared on the ground. "Knowing you I can have a very good idea where you are. I bet you ran away System." Systemdude appeared below Jin.

"I guess you don't know me that well." Systemdude struck Jin in the chin. Jin flies through the air and landed about 5 feet away from the impacted.

"How dare you." Jin said while getting back on his feet. "I thought we were friends. Why did you hit me?"

I ran at him with all intention to kill him. I did not answer, and swung my kunai at him. He dodged every shot. "You know were evenly matched Jin. This is going to end up in a draw no matter what, and you know that as well as I do."

"That might be correct but… doesn't mean… I can still… try to win." He said while avoiding the blows. After awhile Jin teleported once more. I look around and tried so see where he was but I couldn't locate him even with my lightninggun. I disabled my lightninggun and took a large breath.

"Caught ya." Jin jabbed a kunai right in my neck. "What do you say to that?" The body in which Jin put the kunai with turned to water. "What the. How did he do that?" The audience was shocked to see a water clone used when there was no water on the playing field. The Country lords were very impressed. Several kunai flies toward Jin. "What the heck!" Jin jumped out of the way but got hit by one of the kunai.

"What do you say about that Jin?" I said standing on top of the tree with both my sleeves missing.

"So you turned water into sleeves and wore them. Nice tactic." Jin said while pulling out the kunai in his leg. "Ok System, why not just finish this with taijutsu for now on?"

"Fine with me." I jumped down and ran at him. We clashed with kunai for a couple of minutes dodging every blow that got thrown at us. We attacked with a final blow and we both were pushed back a couple of feet. "I'm not giving up until you do Jin." I announced to the crowd.

"Same here." We ran at each other for the final blow but half way we both fall and landed on the floor, unconscious. By trying to use up all there power in the battle they never finished and both lost the match. When I woke up I was in the Mist Village's hospital. I looked over and saw Jin on the bed beside me. I tried to sit up but my stomach was to weak for it. Rune sensei walked into the room a few minutes later.

"So I see your filling better. Has Jin woken up yet?"

"Not yet." I replied. Just lying there I was thinking if I was going to become a Chuunin or stay a Genin.

"You gave everyone a scare when you both dropped to the floor. We all assumed that you guys used to much of you chakra that you both fainted."

"That might be true sensei." I said. Then a weird noise came from the bed beside me.

"What happened?" Jin said has we woke up. "Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital in the hidden mist village. You guys were knocked out for so long we were able to get you here before you guys woke up."


	9. Chapter 9

"Sensei, did we make Chuunin."

"I don't know Jin but you guys deserve it. You guys fought with all your being. Not once thinking that you were teammates."

"Well at least me and Jin got our anger out on each other." I said to see if it comforted Jin and Rune. There was a moment of silence before some started to talk. Jin and I had to stay in the hospital for two more days before we were let free. "Fresh air at last."

"I yep." Jin agreed. We walked to each other's houses before we were notified to meet with the Mazukage. When we arrived we saw Slanky standing in the middle of the room.

"Finally we have all of squad 2 here." The Mazukage said. "I summoned you three to tell you to appoint you to the rank of Chuunin you are the only ones from the mist village the made it all the way and proved yourselves. Jin and Systemdude by your limit levels and able to go after any one even if it's your teammate, and Slanky by your great use of ginjutsues and they way you handled yourself in the position you were in." Jin and I looked over at Slanky and wandered what had happened but we didn't ask. "Your first mission has Chuunin mission is a B-ranked mission. You three will be escorting a princess to the Hidden Leaf Village." We all looked at each other wandering if it was Katara, but we know it couldn't be. "You three will meet her in the snow country in a town called Hiroshima, a small town south of the capital. She wants ninjas to escort her to Konoha. "

"Sorry for being disrespectful but why did they ask us, shouldn't they have asked The Leaf Village them selves." I asked.

"They couldn't if one of the scouts got past the mist village and into the fire country the would have been killed unable to get to the leaf village. So on your journey look out for other ninjas when you reach the border. Since this is a escort mission I'm appointing Slanky has the leader"

"Ok Mazukage. We accept the mission." We all said simultaneously. We went to the north gate with our passports in hand in, which we will need to have to get into the leaf village. We walked out the gate and looked around.

"So which way leader." I asked Slanky.

"Were going straight to the snow country. No stopping not even at night. When we get there we will rest for a night then go on from there."

"That means we will be out for three days!"

"Yes. You got something against it Jin?"

"Yes I do. I need sleep and same with you."

"That is true but this will be pushing our limits since were not going to do anything while we are doing the escorting so by pushing our limits now we will have higher probability to kill those ninja we come ageist us later at the boarder.

"I never thought about it that way." I said in amazement. We followed Slanky to the snow country with out sleep. When we got there we were beet. Traveling every day for three days none stop. Our legs were sore our bodies aching, and our judgment week. Since they weren't expecting us for two more days we went to a hotel and stayed there for a day. When we woke up the next morning we got dressed and went to go meet up with the princess. It was around 3:00 when we got there since we slept so long because we stayed up for so long.


	10. Chapter 10

"Princess we are the ninjas you hired to escort yourself to the leaf village." Slanky said since he is the leader and well Jin and me didn't like to talk to strangers.

"I was expecting you guys tomorrow," The princess said.

"Were Chuunin ninjas you should have expected us early." I elbowed Slanky in the side softly.

"Don't brag, it rude."

"It's ok. A lot of people have been rude to me so I get over it.

"No it's not princess. You're a princess for crying out loud. No one should be rude to you. By the way sorry for not introducing ourselves. I'm Systemdude and this Jin and the rude one is Slanky, our leader but don't worry when you get to know him he's not all that bad."

"Well thanks Systemdude. I was rude for once and you get pissed. I didn't even know I was being rude."

"Can you guys stop bickering and let's get going."

"Fine." Slanky and I said at the same time.

"So princess when you're ready we will head out." Jin said with a gentle tone of voice.

"Ok I'm ready so we can go now." The princess said. We started to head out with all of the carriages and guards that the princess had.

"So princess way don't you have any villagers coming with you to take care of the cattle? Most princess of people who care for the carriages while there on a brake."

"I take care of the oxen. Ever since I was a little girl I loved to take care of animals even though I was a princess I still went to the town's barn and took care of the animals there." The princess said.

"Wow. A princess that takes care of animals and let people be rude to her. You must be the best princess in the world."

"Thank you Systemdude." We walked until it was sun set.

"Princess, I think we should stop for today and rest." I said to see if she was able to stop.

"If it's ok with ya'll I wish if we could keep moving for tonight and stop tomorrow."

"We all agreed to continue forward, but me and Jin looked at Slanky and gave him a nasty look sure the princess didn't see us. We kept walking for that whole day not stopping for anything.

"Princess are you sure you're not tiring out the oxen." I asked to see if we were able to stop a few hours early since my feet hurt from walking while the princess was riding in the carriage.

"I'm sure. I raised these oxen myself and I trained them to go for a few day walk without stop." We looked back at Slanky with the same look and Slanky just shrugged his shoulders. When it got dark we setup camp and went to bed. Around 7:00 in the morning the princess went into everyone's tent and woke him or her up for we can get a move on.

"Princess why did you wake us up so early." Jin asked barely awake.

"For we can get moving on." The princess said with big smile on her face.

"Yeah I found a new trait for this princess and it's mysteries." I said to my squad members.

"Agreed." Jin and Slanky said. It kept us wondering what is at the leaf village that is so important, but we didn't let us bother us. Since we didn't sleep for that day we were able to get to the boarder a day earlier.

"Princess stay here. There might be ninja up ahead so we will go up ahead and scoot. Systemdude you stay here and protect the princess here if any one comes. My and Jin will go up ahead and scoot." Slanky commanded. Jin and Slanky went up ahead while I stayed here. A half an hour went by when we saw a figure in the distance. When it got nearer I saw it and it was Slanky. I ran out to go see I'm, and while I saw him with kunai in his arms. I ran next to him and put is arm over my shoulder.

"Systemdude they're strong so be careful."

"Ok I will look out for them." I looked around. "Where is Jin?"

Slanky looked down at the ground and frowned

"What a minute Slanky wouldn't leave Jin there. Even if he died The Slanky I knew would die with him." I did a hand sign.

"What are you doing?" asked Slanky

"Finding out if you're the real one or not." Slanky put is hands to the side and was about to grab is kunai.

"Lightninggun!" I yelled. Then I looked straight at Slanky but then I saw a different Slanky in the background moving fast like dodging attacks. I grabbed my Kunai out of my kunai holder and started to attack the Slanky in front of me. The Slanky in front of jumped back.

"Well I see that you're no ordinary Chuunin." A Cloud of smoke Appeared and in Slanky's place was this waterfall ninja with a Jounin vest on and brown clothes.

"Princess stay back I will take care of this person." I had this fierce look on my face. The princess got behind a cart and stayed there. I did some hand signs and a dark sphere started to appear around us but the waterfall ninja throw some kunai at me. I hit them with my kunai and then they fell to the floor, but the jutsu was cancelled. I ran at him fought him hand-to-hand combat. He hit me in the face and I went fling through the air. I started to get with my knees shaking. When I stood straight up I locked my knees and wiped the blood from under my lip. "With that attack you have a long way to go until you will be able to kill me." I said with confidence. I appeared behind the enemy ninja and put a kunai at is throat. "You want to try again or should I just kill you know." I asked.

"You don't know what yourself into kid." He waterfall ninja turned to water.

"Crap it's a water clone… What. How is that possible? There is no water around." I wondered. I jumped back and looked all around. I couldn't even see him with my tracking abilities with my lightninggun. "How is he able to hide from my lightninggun. I haven't used my darkness sphere jutsu so he couldn't use a shadow clone." My eyes got wide like something just downed on me. "Crap he transformed." I went through all my memories and see if he transformed into anyone from there but since he's from a different Village it was easy to fool my eyes. I did some hand signs and kept them on the tiger sign, and the ninja appeared behind me right into my trap.

"You're going to die right now." The waterfall said.

"Rethink that." I commanded. "Look at the position you're in." It is true that he had a kunai at my throat and I couldn't get out, but in the time that I killed his water clone and I jumped back I used I summoned a water clone. That is why my sleeve was missing, but still don't know how the other guy got he's water clone. The water clone appeared and put a kunai to the waterfall ninja's throat. Know think, I am threatened by a kunai and the waterfall ninja is as well. He started to scratch the kunai across my neck and just like a mime my water clone did the same. Unable to cut my neck open without him getting his cut open too, we just stood there for a couple and a kunai flue through the air and hit the water ninja right in the head killing him. My water clone and appeared has my sleeve again and I looked over to my side to see who it is, and guess what it was Jin. "I'm so glad to see." I said with relief.

"I saw you and I though you needed some help so well you got it." I looked behind I'm and saw Slanky, the real one, walking back with two bodies over is shoulder.

"Why is he carrying those bodies? He should of left them there." I asked with suspicion.

"Because he said something like giving them a proper barrel or something like that." Jin responded. I ran back to see if the princess was still there and she was but her body was shaking.

"What's wrong? You seem you guessed saw a ghost."

"You just killed that guy didn't you?"

"Yes. Why? What you never seen a dead guy before."

"No." She exclaimed shaking her head terrified.

"Wow! A princess that takes care of animals, hasn't seen a dead guy before, and lets other disrespect her," I said. "Jin, get these bodies away from the princess."

"Why? There just bodies."

"There dead and the princess is scared of them so get them away." I snapped. I ran to Slanky and told him the same thing. From there on I carried the princess on my back to make sure she was there and for I can talk to her to calm her down. When we got to the leaf village I sat her down on a bench, and I talked to her for a while.

"Systemdude, why haven't you guys asked why I was coming here."

"Why ask that silly question? We might wanted to ask you why but it might be private matters so we didn't ask." Jin said butting in.

"Yeah and we don't really care so we just like to do our job, and not worry about silly questions like that." I said. We kept talking for hour until the princess was able to get over the fact the she saw someone die right in front of her eyes. Since we were here I wanted to say hello to a friend.


	11. Chapter 11

. The other two went to go get some lunch. I went over to the house in which we saw that Arumoko girl. I knocked on the door and in just a few moments later a man opened it.

"Hello. Is there something you need?" The white haired guy said warring a Jounin vest.

"Does a Arumoko girl is here, if so can you get her for me?" I asked.

"What is your business with her?" I asked in a angered manner.

"Were just friends of hers." I responded in a calm manner.

"Katara!" He yelled. "Can you come here there's some visitors here for you." A second went by before young girl walked up to the door.

"Well I see you are still doing great, Katara." I said with excitement.

"Hi Systemdude." Katara said. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing well. You?"

"Same." It was silence for a moment until the white haired guy spoke.

"I guess you guys met I guess I need to introduce myself. I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"I'm Systemdude, a ninja from the mist village." I said holding up my passport.

"Why is a mist ninja in the leaf village?" Kakashi questioned.

"Because I had to escort a princess to this village."

"Ok." I looked back at Katara and opened my mouth to ask a question but I closed it.

"Yes Systemdude." Katara said when she saw my mouth close.

"Yeah nothing forget about it."


End file.
